Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an image forming apparatus, a method for controlling image formation, and a non-transitory recording medium.
Description of the Related Art
An image forming apparatus is known that includes a fixing device maintained at a predetermined temperature until the image forming apparatus receives an instruction to start image formation. For example, in a time-saving mode, the fixing device is heated and maintained at a standby temperature until the start of image formation in order to shorten a time period taken for image formation compared with a normal mode. In response to receiving an instruction to form an image in such standby state, a heater, which is provided with the fixing device, heats the fixing device to a predetermined fixing temperature with power from a power supply. The standby temperature is set so that it does not cause fixing failure even when the voltage of the power supply is at a lower limit according to a product standard.